Sex, Pain, and Lies
by acallando
Summary: Sesshomaru is in college his life isn't all sunshine and roses, he knows that but he needs to get through college so he can finally start living again but being in his profession...if you could call it one life can be a real mother fucker. How will his life change when his next door neighbor gets tired of all the noise...please read, I don't own inuyasha
1. Chapter 1

Sex, Pain, and Lies.

Chapter one

Moans and groans were heard throughout the room. The head board was hitting the wall with such force it made holes in it.

The legs of the bed clawed and scratched at the wood flooring as the bed rocked back and forth. She screamed and writhed as his body continued to join with hers in a sensual dance.

He rounded hips as he thrusted forward, sweat slid off of his chest and beaded upon his forehead as he continued to pleasure her body. She moaned as he continued go deeper and deeper, opening the door to even more pleasure, a door that she never wanted to close.

Her nails dug into his back as her head met the mattress. She threw her head back and closed her lids over the dilated pupils of her green orbs. She wanted to feel more of him she pressed her breasts to his hard chest as her hips meet his over and over again.

His breaths were coming in pants as he pressed on thrusting harder and deeper. His silver hair blended with her black hair as she clung to him. Groans were ripped from his throat as she suckled, nipped, and licked at his neck leaving marks in every place she could reach.

Her hips bucked and her eyes rolled back as she came, her nails digging into his flesh. He grunted at the sensation but continued to pump and thrust into her until his release moved throughout his being.

He pulled out just in time to spray his seed all over her front, some even reaching her face. He collapsed beside her on the bed panting. He watched from the corner of his eye as she slid her finger along her body collecting some of his seed on a single digit and placed it in her mouth.

"Tell me, Sesshomaru why don't you ever come inside?" She asked.

He just looked at her with a blank expression. She sighed and stood "one of these days, your going to have to talk to me" she huffed then headed to his bathroom.

She came back out some time later all cleaned and refreshed. She went over to her purse and took out two hundred dollars.

"It was fun, Sesshomaru I'll call when I need you again...well you know the usual." She left the money on his dresser and left his apartment.

Sesshomaru sat up and grabbed the money and deposited in his 'stash'. He sighed and looked in the mirror. He raked his fingers through his hair as he stared at his reflection.

He had no regrets, he had learned that life was a harsh mother fucker when it wanted to be and that his life could've been worse. Sure it was a shitty occupation to be a prostitute, well if you could call it an occupation.

But he had to get through college, and his father was too busy spoiling his new family to care for him. It killed him when his mother died, he even cried and Sesshomaru never cries. But all his father did was go run and get a chick pregnant and forget about his first born.

Sesshomaru sighed and stood there was no use in dwelling in the past. He glanced at his reflection once more then walked into his bathroom closing the door behind him.

(S.P.A.L-interval)

Kagome squeezed her eyes shut and buried her head in her pillow. Thank Kami that's over. It seemed that those people were insatiable!

Why on earth did she have to be the one to get the dorm next to a horny gorilla! Almost every night, that guy was fucking someone.

And oh my gawd did it take forever! She admired his endurance at the same time she cursed it. The damn man should at least consider his neighbors!

Kagome sat up in her bed and grumbled. She wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight.

She sighed and kicked the covers from her form revealing her lingerie night gown. She threw her legs off of the bed and stood.

She stretched then strolled to her desk...might as well study for school, maybe then this sudden insomnia would end.

(Interval)

A/N: that's the first chapter of my new story, I hope you liked it.

Sorry it's not that long but the other ones will be!

Please review!

Chao!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

"I'm moving." Kagome said bluntly as she tossed her apple into the air and caught it. She was walking towards the dorms since her classes for the day were over and her friends, Ayame, Sango, and Shippo were also heading towards the dorms.

"Why kags?" Sango asked before she took a sip of her tea.

Kagome shot Sango a incredulous look. "Are you really asking me that question?"

"Oh right sorry kags I forgot..." Sango said waving her hand through the air.

"Where are you going move to Kagome?" Ayame asked as she walked ahead and turned to walk backwards.

"I don't know, I heard there are some apartments around school grounds that I can check out." She said tossing her apple into the air once again.

"Well, it's sad but...I'm happy you'll finally get away Bankotsu the ladies man." Shippo said placing an arm around Kagome's shoulders.

"Yeah that would be nice." Kagome said smiling.

"Hey maybe we can be able to finally come over and not hear someone else coming, if ya know what I mean." Sango said nudging Kagome with her elbow. They all chuckled softly.

"Ha, ha. Yeah it would be nice wouldn't it...to finally be able to sleep through the night." She sighed. "Well, I'll go get started on finding that apartment and, later we'll hang out at ship's 'kay?" Kagome shouted as she ran towards her dorm.

Her friends sighed. "She's a determined one." Shippo said. Ayame and Sango both nodded in agreement.

(Interval)

Kagome spent hours searching for an apartment that was both cheap, convenient, and most of all quiet!

She had found several apartments that looked relevant, and seemed to have a good price. But when she called most of them their apartments had already been bought and were no longer for sell.

Though it was greatly disappointing, she was determined to find the apartment of her dreams.

Kagome shook her head and focused. She was going to find this apartment!

She clicked on a link for paradise apartments and she found that they had an opening. And two bedroom apartment with a small kitchen and one bath room, it was furnished and in good condition. The rent was 350/month electricity, water, and security included.

It was a good deal she'd be a fool not to take it! She quickly rushed and picked up the phone and called.

"Paradise apartments." A woman said cheerfully.

"Hello this is higurashi Kagome, I am calling about the apartment for rent, I was wondering is the apartment in question still available?" Kagome said crossing her fingers as she pressed her face to the phone.

"Of course Mrs. Higurashi, well there is an apartment available here at paradise apartments, are you interested?" The lady said calmly.

"Oh yes, indeed I am." Kagome said pressing the phone even closer to her face.

"Well, we are happy to hear that, would you be available to come down and view the apartment and make sure you still agree within the next 7 business days?"

"Oh, I believe so I am available tomorrow after 12 p.m and I'm completely open on Mondays."

"Alright then we can see you tomorrow at 2 p.m, is that alright?"

"Yes, I'll be there." Kagome said trying to contain her excitement.

"Ok see you then Mrs. Higurashi, goodbye!" The lady said before hanging up.

Kagome couldn't believe her luck. She found an apartment within a day! She couldn't wait to tell everybody!

(S.P.A.L-interval)

Sesshomaru stared down at his paper...his professor gave him a damn B or his paper on the enlightenment and it's effect on human standards and rights. He sighed threading his fingers through his hair. This was not acceptable.

Here he was literally fucking his way through college and earning the money to be able to make the payments on his loans and to be able to pay his rent. Luckily he didn't have much to pay for with his apartment, since the landlord included the light and water bill in the rent payment.

Sesshomaru was thankful for lady kaede. Hell she even knew about his 'business' and never judged or ridiculed him. She was a relief for him, the only woman...well the only person, that he could trust.

Sesshomaru eyed the red B marked on his paper with ink. He decided that he needed to speak with his professor...and soon. As ashamed as he is of his last name, and his father, he had to live up to the expectations of being a Tashio...whether he wanted it that way or not.

Sesshomaru crushed the paper in his palm and stood. He glanced at his professor who was the only other being in the room, His professor was putting his stuff away, shuffling with his papers and straightening his files. Sesshomaru placed his belongings into his bag and took the steps down to his professor's desk.

"Totosai."

The said man looked up at the silver haired male.

"Yes, what is that you want Sesshomaru?" The elder male asked in his raspy aged voice.

"You gave me a B on my paper, that is not acceptable." Sesshomaru stated.

Totosai blinked. He was used to the Tashio behavior by now, he taught three generations of them.

"Well Sesshomaru, you did not give A plus work, sure you had the facts and the statements but you lacked the feeling and opinion that were needed to create the A plus paper that I was looking for." Totosai started placing his things away inside of his 'take home' bag.

Sesshomaru mentally calculated his next attempt, how he could make it better, how he could earn that A plus. "Can I redo it?" He asked.

Totosai picked up his bag and looked at Sesshomaru. He sighed, "Fine, but it better be fixed and fantastic. Turn it in by next week on Tuesday."

Sesshomaru nodded then turned and walked away.

"He's a determined one." Totosai whispered then nodded.

(Interval)

A/N: hey sorry for being gone so long.

Thanks for following, and favoriting, and reviewing!

Thanks so much! Love y'all! XD

Welp, Bye! ^.~


End file.
